My Angel
by BeeTheQueenBee
Summary: Castiel is in love... Dean says Just Go With The Flow... Lizzy is frustrated...


**Go With The Flow**

I heard his wings flutter, he just stood in the shadow of my room out of my eye sight. I know that he can hear my staggered breathing. His presence always made my heart pound faster.

He knows I'm awake. But he plays the game that he's been playing for the past month. He'll watch me sleep all night and at the first sight of dawn he leaves.

"Castiel?" I mutter.

"Yes?" I hear from the far corner. His voice rough and deep.

"Why are you here?" I asked turning in my bed to face his hiding place.

He stepped out of the shadow and walked toward my bed sitting on the very edge of the mattress. "I am here because I am to protect you."

I pull the sheet up to my chin and sit up. Placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Protect me from what?" I ask.

"Demons." He bluntly spits out. He turns his head to stare at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Cas, when are demons not trying to kill me?" I smile. He looks always so intoxicating in a suit and trench coat. Hair sticking out in every other direction. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his neck and pull him closer. Just when my lips lightly graze his he pulls away from me and stands.

"This is not appropriate." He said looking deep into my jade green eyes.

"Fuck it. Who cares? I need you Cas. You've been coming here for a month and you watch me sleep then at dawn you flutter away. I'm not stupid, you know." I blurt out standing from the bed pulling the sheet with me. I pull on his trench coat, tugging him to me. At first he was stiff, not moving. Hands limp at his sides. I stretch up and kiss him again. he hesitates then slowly he mirrors my lips moving slowly, almost a lazy drag across his lips. He opens his mouth slightly, I lick his bottom lip his breath hot on my own, his tongue lightly toying with mine. He moves his hands from his sides to my hips squeezing gently. I moan into his mouth. He stops nervous.

"What afraid that you might break me?" I giggle.

"No... I just...?" He spits out then before I can pull him back he disappears.

"Damn it Cas!" I shout.

Castiel's thoughts were in turmoil he desperatly wanted to go back to Lizzy, but he didn't know the first thing about making love to the beautiful woman. His thoughts immediately went to Dean. In seconds he was standing over a sleeping Dean.

"Dean." Cas said.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin he turned his head to look at Cas. Clearly annoyed with his late night visit.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing scaring the shit out of a man while he's sleeping?" Dean groaned. He looked at the clock. "Damn it. It's three o'clock in the fricken morning."

"Dean, I have a... well as you would put it... a lady problem." Castiel stated.

"You want to talk about this now?" Dean complained.

"Yes." Cas agreed. missing the irritation in his voice.

"Well, what's the problem?" Dean asked.

"I like her, and I want to as you say take it to the next level." Cas mussed.

"So you want to do her?" Dean asked smiling.

"Well yes. I wish to be intimate with her but I don't know where to start."

"Just go with the flow."

"But..."

"No, nothing else that's the best advice I can give you, just go with the flow."

"Good night Dean."

"Night Cas."

Just go with the flow? What kind of advice is that? Well it's late she is probably asleep. Lets check.

**Angel Seducing Me**

Castiel stood over her bed watching her sleep quietly. She looked so at peace, no thoughts of the cruel and hateful world. She turned onto her side. The sheet slipped from her neck exposing one perfect breast. Her nipple stiff from the cold. Cas could feel himself growing hot. He looked down her body, stopping for a moment on her legs, long and creamy. Like a bowl of vanilla ice-cream.

"Castiel get a hold of yourself." He muttered to himself.

She stirred and opened her eyes. She immediately covered herself and sat up. Her back slightly curved towards him. Three music notes on her shoulders. He lightly touched each one, tracing them with his fingers. She sighed and pulled him to the bed.

"What am I doing?" Cas asked.

"Your going to kiss me." Lizzy muttered, placing her hand on the side of his face and turning his head to face her. She moved forward her lips inches from his. He closed the distance in seconds covering her mouth with his. His tongue toying with the edge of her lips wanting access. She opened her mouth and he was there toying with her tongue. She pushed his coat off his shoulders, he stood and pulled it off laying it on her dresser. Lizzy pulled him back onto the bed and continued kissing him. She started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her.

"What?" She mumbled pulling him back.

"I can help, it's quicker." Cas said snapping his fingers. His cloths were gone. She pulled him back to the bed and on top of her. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Just go with the flow." She mumbled kissing his neck. He sighed. She pulled him down on her not caring what he was thinking. "Cas are you ok." She continued to kiss and nip at his neck. He just nodded his head. She rolled him onto his back. "Relax, I don't bite." She moved her hand down to his engorged member. She licked the head lightly. Liz licked down his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She worked him hard sucking and licking. Cas was losing control he had never had this before, it was so wrong, but so amazing. She continued for another minute until he stopped her. He pulled her on top of him rolling her onto her back. He moved his hand down her neck moving his hand over her pert nipples, pinching each lightly. She squirmed and groaned. He moved his hand down her stomach around her right hip then back around to the inside of her thigh. She was wet, he moved his hand to cup her pussy. sliding his fingers over her sex. She hissed and arched her back. Cas marveled at the site of this woman arching her body and clutching the sheets. He continued to rub and pinch her sex watching her gasp and pull at his arm trying to get him to rub harder. "Cas, Please." She moaned loudly. He moved his hand down to stroke her wet pussy sliding a finger in slowly. She moaned and opened her legs more granting him more access. He rubbed her sex roughly she gasped and sighed again muttering incoherently. He moved his finger deeper she started breathing deeply, quick pants escaped her lips she began to twitch and shudder her pussy began to clench and pull his finger in deep. He pulled his finger out and moved his member to her entrance nudging at her wet pussy. He pushed into her slowly. She gasped and slowly she began to kiss his chest licking his nipples. He moaned deeply looking down at the woman before him, he pushed into her hard, she yelped and laid back down on the bed. Cas was losing control, he wasn't ready for this but his release came along with her walls clenching him, pulling him in deeper. She continued to milk him even after he was spent. He collapsed next to her panting slightly. She turned to him starring into his wild blue eyes. "Angel seducing me." She mumbled. She kissed him lightly. He pulled the sheets over their bodies, buried his face into her ginger locks breathing her in.

"How can a human be so flawed and yet so beautiful?" He questioned while pulling her closer. She giggled, but didn't respond.

"Just sleep, My angel." She said while kissing his lips lightly.

He almost did when he heard his name being called. She noticed his stiffness.

"Are they calling you back to the line of duty?" She asked.

"It's just Dean, he can wait." Castiel said kissing her jaw. He waited till she was asleep. Then left the bed kissing her forehead. "I'll be back for you, Angel."

**The End**


End file.
